


The Backroom

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coldstone Grumpery, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged to make a saucy story about these minimum wage ice cream scoopers by froggiekirby10. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backroom

It was a particularly slow weekend. With the sports games demanding everyone’s attention, no one had time to visit the little Coldstone Creamery jammed into the corner of the local strip mall.

But Arin didn’t really mind. He hadn’t gotten used to the extreme decrease of time he had with Dan these days. Since Dan had started college again, he only had time to work weekends and the occasional closing shift. Arin ensured that his schedule matched with Dan’s on the weekend, but he could never convince Suzy to give up her weekly evening shifts, so he settled.

Things had definitely been different since Dan went back to school. There had been a slight  _incident_  where Arin had maybe confessed his feelings in a slew of emotion and misunderstanding. Luckily it had worked out in his favor, as Dan apparently felt the same. And, needless to say, the two had since become a lot  _closer_  since that day.

Arin lazily walked over to where Dan was wiping down the counter for the fifth time that day and leaned into Dan’s back, resting his chin on his co-worker’s shoulder and sliding his hands around his waist. Dan leaned back into the embrace, accompanied by a soft laugh as Dan rested his own hands on top of Arin’s. A few weeks ago, Arin wouldn’t have dared to do this, but it was amazing how fast things could change.

“Need something? Or did you just want to make it so neither of us were working?” Dan asked.

“Actually, there’s a pressing issue in the back that I need you to help me with,” Arin said, a lilt of flirtation in his voice. Dan was laughing before he could even finish his sentence, which made Arin think that maybe he used that line a little too often.

Dan pulled away from Arin, already pulling the other toward the stock room. “Well, then we’ll have to check that out immediately.” The grin stretching across Dan’s face was enough to excite Arin a little more than he would have liked. It was kind of embarrassing how easy it was for Dan to get a rise out of him, but he’d been having these fantasies for so long, he couldn’t help himself.

As soon as they stumbled past the doorframe of the stock room, the two were like horny teens again. Mouths colliding and hands reaching as far as they’d dare. It was mere moments before their uniforms were disheveled, a few buttons already coming undone here and there, shirts coming untucked, aprons tossed to the side haphazardly.

Arin was desperately fumbling with Dan’s belt as Dan bit lightly into the flesh of his neck. Arin bit back a groan, instead opting for a sharp breath. Dan was making quick work of the man underneath him, his fingers tangled into Arin’s mass of hair like he was desperately trying to hold onto him.

The bright jingle of the front door rang out, followed by footsteps against the tiled floor. This was definitely not the time for a customer. Dan looked up through his disheveled curls, silently telling Arin to take the reins on this one as he continued placing kisses along his collarbone.

Meekly, Arin choked out, “W-Welcome to Coldstone, we’ll be with you in just a s-second!” It was all he could do not to moan the words out. Dan was obviously making this hard for him on purpose.

“This is not what I meant when I told you two to get to know each other better,” called a familiar voice.

Arin cursed under his breath. Their manager, Holly, had told him this morning that she’d be dropping by to pick up a few papers from her office. Dan was rigid, obviously more terrified than Arin.

“And now you’re just going to keep me waiting out here? What kind of customer service is this?” Holly called again.

Exchanging worried glances, Arin and Dan hurriedly tried to make themselves look presentable and ran out to meet their manager.

**Author's Note:**

> More Coldstone Grumpery and other AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
